


i'm coming home.

by amerithaikcngs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, a pinch of angst maybe..., child! bambam, chinese new year celebration, dad! jackson, family au, jackson's mom appears for only a bit :), lapslock, mom! mark, this is really really all fluffy ok dont let anything fool you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerithaikcngs/pseuds/amerithaikcngs
Summary: It's BamBam's first Chinese New Year all healthy and bright, but Jackson is cooped up with work overseas, unable to make it home in time to celebrate with his family, and the child is upset.(Alternatively, the amerithaikong Family!AU no one asked for ;-;)





	i'm coming home.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baby2steph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby2steph/gifts).



> HELLO i suck at summaries but i hope that was enough...
> 
> also i haven't been posting anything in ages because i have no time and no inspiration OTL i'm not supposed to be posting this considering i have a pile of work untouched but ;^)
> 
> who's shook about LOOK?????
> 
> and this is also half dedicated to one of my favourite authors who got me writing again ;^))
> 
> DISCLAIMER: mark is addressed with female terms (i.e mommy, wife) here + it's written in lapslock as i was on my phone so if you're uncomfortable with it please feel free to exit out of the story :-)

_february 8th_

 

 

“daddy!” bambam grins widely as soon as the call connects.

 

“hey, little guy.” jackson grins as widely back at his son.

 

“are you coming home for chinese new year? when are you coming back daddy? i miss you!” bambam rambles on.

 

jackson chuckles a little. “yes, bammie, i am, don’t worry. i’ll be home before the new year’s definitely, and yes, i miss you too, bammie.”

 

“bam-ah,” mark calls. “go wash up and brush your teeth; it’s almost your bedtime, darling.”

 

bambam makes a face at his father through the screen, and jackson can feel his heart clenching a little, because _why is his son so adorable?_

 

“listen to mommy, darling. i’ll see you soon, mm?”

 

“okay, daddy. goodnight! i love you!” bambam giggles, blowing a kiss to jackson.

 

“i love you too, sweetheart.”

  


-

  


“hey.”

 

“hey.”

 

they both laugh at themselves.

 

“i miss you.” jackson confesses. “and bammie too. but i miss you more.”

 

mark’s cheeks heat up a little. “i miss you too. how’s work been over there?”

 

he lets out a tired sigh. “i’ve been handling all-too similar documents every now and then, and the meetings are just _boring._ funny though, i’ve been pulling all-nighters for about two days because of the piling documents.”

 

“working overseas is like that,” mark teases him a little. “but do remember to get rest. your work is important but so is your health; better not pull anymore all-nighters, you hear me?”

 

jackson mock salutes him. “yes, _wifey._ ”

 

“good. now, you’re coming back for the new year, right?”

 

“mmhm. flight’s on the 13th in the evening, so i’ll definitely be home before the eve and to celebrate with the both of you.”

 

“ _mommy! bedtime story!_ ” bambam yells from his room.

 

“alright sweetheart, just give me a while okay? pick the story you want.”

 

“looks like the little guy needs you.” mark smiles at that.

 

“i’d better go, lest he kick up a fuss and won’t sleep.”

 

“mm, go. i’ll see you soon, baby. i’ll be home soon. i love you.” jackson smooches the screen, and mark giggles at the silliness of it.

 

“love you too. don’t stay up too late, yeah?”

 

“yes, yes.”

  


-

  


_february 11th_

 

 

“mommy, mommy! when is daddy coming home?” bambam pesters mark non-stop.

 

“calm down, sweetheart,” mark shakes his head, trying to pry bambam off of him. “daddy’s flight home is in two days, so he’ll be home the day after, okay?”

 

bambam sulks a little. “i want daddy to come home soon.”

 

mark smiles a little at that, brushing his fingers through bambam’s hair and planting a gentle kiss on the crown of his head. “he’ll be home soon, darling. just wait a little while more.”

 

the child lets out a small yawn, small hands coming up to rub his eyes. “you promise, mommy?”

 

“i promise, sweetheart. now, go to sleep.”

 

“mmmm,” bambam mumbles as he shifts around on the bed. “goodnight mommy.”

 

“goodnight, sweetheart.” mark brushes bambam’s fringe away, and places a gentle and sweet kiss on his forehead. “mommy loves you.”

  


-

  
  


_february 13th_

 

 

mark’s phone buzzes from the nightstand, and he blearily reaches for it.

 

_You have (1) new voice message_

_From: gaga ♡_

 

confused, he decides to play it.

 

_“hey baby, it’s me. i’m so sorry, i don’t think i can make it back in time for new year’s. the company called an urgent meeting for tomorrow evening, so the earliest i can be back home would probably be after the holidays. i’m so, so, sorry. i’ll make it up to you and bammie, okay? send my love to him!”_

 

mark sighs and plops back down onto the bed.

  


-

  


“mommy?”

 

“yes, sweetheart?”

 

“when is daddy coming home?” bambam’s face was so full of hope, eyes twinkling, that mark really didn’t have the heart to break it to him.

 

“daddy’s flight got delayed, so he won’t be back tonight-“ bambam’s face immediately falls.

 

“ _but_ , he’ll be home within these two days, okay?” mark really just wishes he didn’t have to play the bad person.

 

“okay.” the child’s voice comes out soft, and so _sad_ , that mark’s heart breaks a little.

 

“c’mere, sweetheart.” mark hugs bambam tightly, and strokes his hair lightly. “we can still have fun, okay? daddy may not be with us now but that doesn't mean he’s not coming back, he’ll just be home later. you still have mommy, right?”

 

“okay mommy.” bambam says, still upset.

 

mark can only hug him tighter.

  


-

  


_february 14th_

 

 

“hello?”

 

_“yien, darling! how are you?”_

 

“i’m fine, mama. how about you?”

 

_“i’m alright, dear. how is bammie? i haven’t seen him in ages!”_

 

“ah, bammie’s doing great too. he’s been helpful around the house.”

 

_“that’s great to hear! where’s jiaer?”_

 

“oh, he, um.” mark bites his lip.

 

_“is there something you’re not telling me, dear?”_

 

“jiaer.. he’s.. out of the country. he’s.. busy with work.” he says after a long pause.

 

_“again?! this boy, seriously…”_

 

“it’s okay, mama, it’s not his fault. although, bammie’s.. upset that he‘s still not home because he promised bammie he’d be home by today.”

 

mark can hear sophia sigh over the phone, and he feels bad for making her worry. _“i will speak to him. either way, happy new year in advance to you and bammie! i hope all of you will be healthy and happy.”_

 

“thank you, mama, and the same to you and baba.”

  


-

 

_february 15th_

 

 

“mommy? why are you calling?”

 

_“i’m surprised you still remember i’m your mother.”_

 

“why would i not, mommy?”

 

jackson hears a sigh. _“are you doing well, jiaer?”_

 

“yes, mommy. work has been tiring but i’m okay and-“

 

_“where are you currently?”_

 

“at the office.” jackson fibs a little.

 

sophia sighs again. _“don’t lie, jiaer. yien told me you’re out of the country.”_

 

“well, yes, but that’s because there were some new partners overseas and i had to settle the partnership with them and-“

 

 _“jiaer. is work really that important? have you thought of how yien, and bammie would feel? yien sounded so,_ sad _, when i was on the phone with him earlier, and he told me bammie’s upset you broke his promise. jiaer, it’s the new year in a few hours’ time. partnerships and whatsoever can be done anytime, but new year is only once a year. can’t you do that some other time? new year is all about coming together as a family - is what you’re doing now, prioritising your work, ‘coming together as a family’? i understand that work may be important, but nothing should be more important than your family.”_

 

jackson lets that sink in, a hand running through his hair tiredly.

 

_“bammie hasn’t had a proper new year’s celebration before, with him always sick and cooped up in the hospital during the new year period the past two years. are you really going to just stay cooped up with work here and leave your wife and son at home? jiaer, sometimes you really have to think things through, and consider the perspectives of others. as i’ve said; nothing should be more important than your family.”_

 

“okay, mommy, i understand now.”

 

sophia lets out a small chuckle. _“i hope you do, jiaer.”_

 

“thank you, mommy, and happy new year to you and daddy! i wish the both of you great health!”

 

_“i will let your father know, and thank you son, same to you and your family.”_

 

jackson ends the call after a few minutes.

 

as he starts packing up the things on his desk, his secretary comes barging in through the door, and is certainly startled by the sight.

 

“mr wang! you have a meeting in five minutes! w-where are you going?”

 

“book me the earliest flight back to hong kong, _now._ please reschedule the meeting to a few weeks later, then you may go home as well.”

 

_i’m coming home._

  


-

  


mark sighs as he sets the last dish down on the table, and sees bambam still sulking.

 

“bammie, why are you sad?”

 

“because daddy’s not home.” the child mumbles sadly.

 

mark sighs again, pulling the child onto his lap. “i know you miss daddy, darling, _i do too_ , but sometimes we just have to let things be and move on from it. i promise you, daddy _will_ be home in one or two days, okay?”

 

“really?” bambam mumbles into mark’s shirt, voice a little muffled but nothing mark can’t understand.

 

“has mommy ever lied to you?” at that, bambam shakes his head.

 

“then, trust me, okay?” he holds out his pinky finger, and seals a promise with the child.

  


-

  
  


jackson taps his foot impatiently, staring at his watch for the nth time. _11.26pm_ , it reads.

 

he’s just about to sigh again when the car _finally_ pulls up in front of him.

 

“apologies, sir, there was a congestion back there, so it took me a longer time.” the chauffeur says the moment he gets in.

 

“it’s okay,” he waves it off. “just get home _fast_.”

 

the chauffeur gives a curt nod, and drives off.

 

jackson sighs to himself as he looks out the window, the roads passing him by in a blur. _i hope i get home before 12._

  


-

  


“mommy? can i stay up past midnight? _please?_ " when bambam pulls _that_ look, mark really doesn’t have the heart to deny him.

 

“only for a while, okay? i don’t want you to ruin your sleep schedule.”

 

bambam lights up and throws his small arms around his mother. “ _yay!_ okay, mommy!”

  


-

  


it’s six minutes to new year when the car finally pulls up in the driveway.

 

jackson hurriedly grabs his things and rushes in the door, barely managing to shush the workers as they greet him, wanting to hide his presence.

 

he sets his things down gently on the sofa, as bambam comes in and brightens up.

 

“ _daddy!_ ” he exclaims loudly, only to be shushed by jackson as he picks him up.

 

“ _shh,_ where’s mommy?” the child half-understands what jackson’s intentions are, and sticks a finger in the direction of the balcony.

 

jackson smooches bambam before striding over, bouncing the child lightly in his hold.

  


-

  


it’s less than a minute to midnight when jackson finally sees mark, and puts bambam back down on his own feet, not without putting his index finger to his lips, indicating silence.

  


-

  


_february 16th, 00:00_

 

 

“ _happy new year,_ i’m home baby.” jackson whispers into mark’s ear as he wraps his arms around the latter’s waist from behind and kissing his cheek, successfully startling him.

 

mark gasps in shock as he feels the sudden pressure around his waist and turns around, only for his lips to be captured in a kiss.

 

“jiaer! what are you doing home?” he questions after they pull away, although he’s secretly glad jackson’s home.

 

“couldn’t possibly miss my baby’s first new year all healthy and everything _and_ leave my wife alone back home, could i?” jackson shoots him a wink, and mark flushes a little.

 

“daddy! daddy! daddy!” the neglected three year old tugs on his father’s pant cuff, wanting the adult’s attention.

 

jackson picks bambam up again, and the child squeals in delight as jackson peppers kisses all over his tiny face.

 

“mommy! mommy! he- _ahaha daddy! stop!_ help me!” bambam giggles and squeals, trying to break free from jackson’s attack.

 

mark can only shake his head fondly. “alright, that’s enough. it’s bedtime for you, young man.”

 

bambam sulks a little at that. “so soon?”

 

“yes dear, you still have to wake up early tomorrow. go and wash up now.”

 

bambam pouts, and tries poking jackson. “daddy, daddy, daddy, will you and mommy put me to bed then?”

 

“anything you want, little guy.” jackson bops his nose with affection and a fond smile. “i can read you a bedtime story too, if you want.”

 

 _that_ really gets the child’s eyes lighting up. “okay, daddy! put me down now~”

 

as soon as bambam’s let back onto the floor, he dashes into the bathroom.

 

“i’m sorry for prioritising work over you and bammie, baby.” jackson says as soon as the child is out of sight, and pulls mark into his embrace. “i’m such a horrible person.”

 

“hey, listen. it’s okay to prioritise work over family, it happens all the time, and really, who would have thought they’d call for meeting after meeting?”

 

jackson sighs into mark’s hair. “i guess you’re right.”

 

down the hallway, they hear a distinct _"_ _mommy! daddy! storytime! now!"_

 

“coming!” jackson hollers, and exchanges a fond sigh with mark.

  


-

  


“..and then-“

 

“and then what, daddy?” bambam mumbles, yawning as his eyelids start to grow heavy and droop.

 

“and then you need to sleep now.” mark finishes, pressing a gentle kiss to his crown. “goodnight, bammie.”

 

bambam yawns again. “goodnight mommy.”

 

jackson pulls up the covers around him, and brushes his fringe away from his forehead before he presses a kiss. “sleep tight, sweetheart. daddy and mommy love you.”

 

the child doesn’t answer after that, quiet and even breathings filling the room.

 

mark and jackson spare one last look at the sleeping child, before gently closing the door behind them.

  


-

  


“yien?”

 

“hmm?”

 

“i love you.” mark giggles at that, rolling over to face jackson.

 

“that’s really random.” he comments, still giggling. “but i love you too, stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the story ! :-)
> 
> feel free to leave constructive feedback and a kudos if you liked it!!
> 
> find me on twitter: @scftuan


End file.
